pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Doofenshmirtz Goes Country
The forty-eighth episode of Season 37. Doofenshmirtz becomes a redneck, mainly to find some revenge for Katherine once again. Phineas and Ferb help Maddie stop an invasion of gophers in her backyard. Episode Summary It begins at Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated, where Doofenshmirtz is busy explaining his latest idea to Norm. Norm wonders why he would decide to take the country life. Doof explains that he needs to become a redneck to find a sneaky revenge plan on that Katherine girl. Norm mentions that he hasn't done anything with her in a while. Doof knows, and he sets off to the Danville countryside. With the boys, they're busy minding their own business. Just then, Maddie runs over covered in grass and dirt. Phineas asks if she had been doing some gardening. Maddie says it's worse, a swarm of gophers had invaded her backyard. Ferb thinks he remembers doing something like that with a Dry Bones. He shrugs and rushes with Phineas over to Maddie's backyard. With the doctor, he's finally at a random farm. He snoops around, finding the perfect revenge plan for Katherine. He finally finds a tractor and soups it up. He then presents, to nobody, the Tractor of Doom-Inator. He'll crush his enemies with it! He goes into town with it and finds Katherine's house. With the boys, they're figuring out a way to stop Maddie's gopher problem. Maddie suggests luring it with something, like the candacarbra. Phineas says no. Then she suggests rutabagas. Phineas says no to that, too. Then she starts to suggest a homing device but Phineas says to keep quiet. With Doofenshmirtz, he finally tracks down where Katherine is. Katherine wonders why there's a tractor in town. She starts running away after she realizes it's Doof. Doofenshmirtz is hot on her trail, but she won't stop running. Then, Mallory says hi, but realizes a killer tractor is coming. She runs too. Eventually, Katherine, Mallory, Heidi, Katie, Emily, McKenna, Buford, Baljeet, Isabella, and Django are all running away. The tractor somehow ends up in Maddie's backyard and it breaks down. Doofenshmirtz curses his bad planning... again. The gophers disappeared. Phineas thinks that did it, but more start coming. Suddenly, Buford pulls out some smelly socks. Mallory asks what good that'll do with her nose plugged. Buford places socks in each gopher hole. The gophers start to panic and flee. Phineas is surprised Buford ACTUALLY did something useful. Maddie has a blank expression on her face. Songs None Running Gags The "Too Young" Line *Phineas: "Wow, you're a bit dirty. Have you been gardening?" *Maddie: "No, no I haven't," Ferb's Line "Have we done something like that with a Dry Bones before?" Whatcha Doin Maddie Perry's entrance to lair None seen Evil Jingle Doofenshmirtz out in the country! Errors *Maddie's tanktop straps are seen pink. But when the tractor breaks down, they are purple Continuity *Eighth time Doofenshmirtz does something against Katherine ("Katherine v.s. Doofenshmirtz", "Believe In Myself", "Amanda's Inside Story", "The Chronicles of Irving", "Katherine's Last Stand", "Bailey Strikes Gold", "Undercover Katherine") *Maddie mentions the candacarbra and rutabagas ("La Candace-carbra", "Der Kinderlumper") *Ferb remembers stopping a Dry Bones army ("Paint Misbehavin'") Allusions *'VeggieTales': The gophers resemble the prairie dogs in Moe and the Big Exit *'Luke Bryan': Doofenshmirtz is listening to one of his songs on the way to the countryside Category:Fanon Works Category:Fan-Fiction Episodes Category:Season 37